Ant hill treasure
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Nico go into the woods to go find the dragon. But when they come across the Ant Hill, they ask one question. What happen to the ants?


I came up with this idea when I was reading the Demi-god files. This story took place after the battle, but before the Lost Hero. Hope you guys like it. Percabeth.

I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

* * *

><p>"I am bored." Complained Percy. I sighed.<p>

"Go find something to do. I am busy."

"You are doing whatever your job is! You are always doing that."

"I am the official Architect of Olympus. That is my job. Why can't you say that?"

"It is easier saying it that way!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

It was a typical day at camp. A year after the war, and new demi-gods are pouring in. The day before, Poseidon had sent them a baby girl. Apparently, it didn't take him long to find somebody to love. The mother had died in the car accident, and he rescued the baby before it was too late, and got Apollo to heal her.

So now, Chiron and the Demeter cabin was taking care of her because Percy has no clue how to take care of babies. And of course, he won't let anyone teach him.

"Annabeth, how about we go in the woods?" He asked, begging.

"No. I have to finish this."

"Please? You know it isn't due for another week- and you had harder ones! You know that is easy, for you at least." I looked into his eyes- a big mistake. They were soft green, full of love...

"Fine." I sighed, putting them on the bed. I knew everybody knew that they should not to mess with my stuff.

As we walked out, Nico came running towards us.

"Hey Nico." We said at the same time.

"Hey. Where are you going?" He gasped. He must have been running.

"The woods." He frowned.

"You know that dragon just went missing?" He asked. Percy and me shared a look.

"Lets go find it then." I said, running into the woods.

*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.

"For a big dragon, it is hard to find." Percy commented, softly rubbing my hand.

"I know." Nico and me agreed with him. We shared a panicked look.

"I don't want to think like you!" We both exclaimed. Percy chuckled.

"You guys are weird.

"Shut up Seaweed brain." I said when Nico said,"Sod off."

Then I realized where we were.

"Guys, we are at the Ant hill." I pointed out slowly. The boys looked around.

"Wow... it sure looks empty." Percy commented.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"Did they find new prey?" I asked myself. Then Percy looked like he got a idea.

"Lets go look!" He exclaimed.

"Percy." Sighed Nico. "Not a good idea."

"What? Are you stupid Percy?" I smacked my head. Percy just shrugged, and ran into the hill. Nico and me sighed.

"Lets go save his butt." We both muttered, shared a look, and ran after him.

In the hill, there was no sign of the ants. There wasn't even larva. It was like they evacuated.

"Where are they?" Asked Percy. He picked up a man type of necklace, fingered the bow&arrow charm, and the weapons appeared.

"Cool." I commented. I looked around nervously. "Guys, I think they evacuated." They looked at me in surprise.

"Why would they do that?" Percy asked me.

"I read about them. When they build a new home, at the same time, they are building another home. After a long time, I mean a long time, they go there to live. They let this place alone. They don't take anything with them."

"Wow. Fresh beginning?" Nico laughed.

"Yep. So you know what?" I grinned.

"We have a lot of weapons to take." Percy answered, taking a load of magic items, to put in his knapsack he brought with him.

*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.

"Attention!" Chiron slammed his front right leg on the platform. "Nico, Annabeth and Percy has some news. Good news." Everybody sighed with relief. We walked up, grinning.

"We were walking in the woods, and we came across the Ant Hill." Started Nico.

"Percy, being a idiot here-"

"Hey! I wasn't! I was just curious!"

"You could have been killed if they didn't evacuate!" I shot back.

"Guys." Nico said.

"Sorry. Anyways, Percy decided to go in the hill, Nico and me followed him to save his butt, and we found out that they evacuated." Murmurs ran through the crowd.

"So we grabbed some stuff." Percy said, as he emptied his pack. He threw the necklace he found earlier to a new Apollo kid.

"When are we going?" Asked Clarisse, she was excited.

"When we go." I grinned.

"Grab what you want." Added Chiron. "There is enough for everybody to have one magic item, save the rest for new campers." We agreed to the terms. It wasn't everyday that everybody get a magic item.

*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x.

"Ooooooh... Look at this!" A Aphrodite kid shrieked. "It is a magic lipstick!" She put some on, much to my disgust, and she said,"This is lovely! Andi, come here!" Then Andi walked towards her, in a daze.

"Cool. A charm speak lipstick." Drew said. Then she started using charm speak. "Can you please give it to me?"

"Drew!" I snapped. "She found it first! Just because she has something that you don't have, doesn't mean you have to do that." Drew scowled at me, but walked away. She knew not to get on my bad side.

"Calm down love." Percy whispered in my ear. I sagged into his chest. We kissed. Some people wolf-whistled. We didn't care. We broke apart, and he kissed my cheek.

"Now, lets go find something for you." He grinned, and pulled me to a pile.

I found eventually a small notebook that gave you the best idea for the situation. I could write in it too. The last owner, from 1932, had some cool ideas in it. Obviously, it was a Hephaestus kid.

Percy found a armour that faded into his clothing. "I always wanted on of these!" He exclaimed. It covered his Achilles spot well too. I tried to pierce through the armour, but no matter hard I tried, my dagger wouldn't go through. He couldn't even feel it.

In the end, we all went to dinner, and we decided to get the rest of the stuff out tomorrow. The rest of the night, we examined our weapons and some other peoples too.

"See, my ideas are great sometimes." Percy told me as he walked me to my cabin. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Percy, that is rare though." I teased, before running in my cabin.


End file.
